1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to panel mounting arrangements for electrical connectors or terminal blocks and, more particularly, to a new and improved latch for releasably retaining a connector or terminal block in an installed position on a panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Installation of a wiring harness in an automobile is facilitated by the provision of separable connector assemblies at locations where the harness is routed through a partition or bulkhead. Typically, one half of the connector assembly is configured for snap-in attachment to the partition in an aperture thereof and the other half is configured for plug-in attachment to the first half. Alternatively, a terminal block is configured for snap-in attachment to the partition and the connector halves are configured for plug-in attachment to the terminal block from opposite sides of the partition. In either case, a panel latch suitable for blind assembly is a desirable feature in either the connector or terminal block. To that end, one connector proposal has a pair of spaced, cantilever spring latch arms extending in one direction and a single cantilever spring latch arm therebetween extending in the opposite direction. Ramps on the ends of all three arms facilitate installation from either side of the partition and shoulders on each arm snaps behind the partition in an installed position of the connector to retain the latter on the partition. In a proposal related to attaching one connector half to another, a U-shaped support is attached to the connector in cantilever spring fashion and carries, also in cantilever spring fashion, a latch arm which engages an abutment on the other connector half to retain the two together. A latch according to this invention represents a novel alternative to these and other known panel latches and incorporates structure which facilitates alignment of the terminal block for blind assembly and positively prevents misengagement of the latch arm and the panel.